


First Snow

by JLovesBats



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Movie Night, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLovesBats/pseuds/JLovesBats
Summary: Arthur Fleck literally acts like an excited child when the first snow of the year is falling down and you prepare a little surpise for him.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 27





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So, it snows in Germany. The first time this year at my place. And I just had to do a comfort/fluff thing for Arthur x Reader.

‘Y/N!!’ you heard Arthur’s voice calling. You still laid in bed, your apartment silent and warm. You were sleepy and didn’t feel like getting up at all.

The bedroom door opened suddenly and you looked up to find Arthur in the doorframe, eyes wide and shining in delight, which left you startled.

Usually he wasn’t a morning person at all, rarely even being up before you were. But there he was, still in his pajamas and a cozy sweater, hair dishelved.

'Sweety, wake up, come on! Look outside!!’ he demanded in a hurried voice, his body practically bouncing to the bed, crawling into it and shaking your frame.

'Geeze, it’s still too early Arthur, what is it?’ you mumbled sleepily, pushing some loose strands of hair out of your face.

He jumped up off the bed, practically running for the window, the most excited smile adorning his features.

'Ready? Three, two, one…’ that’s when he pulled the curtains open, revealing the blinding whiteness outside the window.

'IT’S SNOWING!! Just look, everything’s white outside! Y/N, look!’ he exclaimed.

You sat up and took in the scenery outside for a moment, but your gaze was quickly back on the man you loved.

He was giddy and moving in little jumps, tapping his feet from one spot to the next, his slender hands fumbling with the seam of his sweater.

His cute behaviour and the grin on his face was so genuine and excited, it made you laugh gently. He acted like a child, seeing the first snow.

'Yes Artie, it’s Winter.’ you said, smiling. Getting up, you walked to him, standing close to the window while he was pressing his hands against the smooth glass.

You tapped him on the shoulder, which made him turn around. He beamed at you and you couldn’t do anything as his excitement catched onto you.

He pulled you into his arms, which hooked around your hips and he lifted you of you feet, spinning around, while laughing freely.

'Artie!’ you called out to him, giggling.

As he sat you back down, you pressed a smiling sweet kiss to his lips, holding his face on both sides to look at you.

He had mentioned before, that he loved seeing snow, that it never failed to spark the Christmas mood inside him and you prepared a little something.

'I have a little surprise for you. But you have to stay here, okay? Until I call you.’ you explained slowly, to make him understand, while he was still giddy and easily distracted.

'What? Really? What is it??’ he asked excitedly. His reaction made you laugh again, usually he would get insecure about gifts and surprises, telling you, he didn’t want you to bother. This was new.

'You gotta be good and wait here, Darling. Okay? You’ll like it, I promise!’ you said, holding his hands.

'Okay, but don’t let me wait too long!’ he mumbled, while pressing small little kisses all over your face, gently cupping your face.

You giggled and ran to the living room, almost bursting with anticipation. This was your first winter and Christmas together, and you wanted to make him happy.

Gathering up everything you needed, you prepared the couch, laying a cozy blanket down on it and lit some candles on the couch table.

Then you went to the kitchen, preparing his sweet surprise, while you could practically hear him pacing in the tiny bedroom.

Being done, you placed the mugs with hot chocolate and marshmallows down, next to the staple of Christmas movies on the couch table.

Taking a deep breath, you called out to him.

'You can come out now!’ you exclaimed loudly.

The bedroom door flew open, while he already walked over to you in a haste. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the scenery, wonder in his eyes.

The candles smelled like vanilla and tainted the room in a warm cozy light, while the scent of the hot chocolate filled the air.

'I though we could maybe have a movie day, you know? With lots of cuddling and stuff.’ you said shyly, scratching your head a little insecure.

He was still gawking at the display in awe. And when he finally composed himself, he did so with pulling you into a tight bear hug, lifting you up once again and taking your breath away.

'That’s amazing Sweety!! Thank you so much! I love it!’ he yelled in joy. As he put you down, you noticed his eyes were glazed over with unshed tears.

'Oh, Artie. Are you alright?’ you asked, cupping his cheek and smiling at him gently.

He quickly composed himself, laughing now.

'Yeah, I’m just so happy, I don’t know what to say! I love you so much!’ he said, pressing a sweet lingering kiss to your forehead, his hands lingering on your hips.

'I love you too, Darling!’ you said, breathing in his scent and embracing him in a hug while laying your head on his shoulder.

'So which movie do you want to watch first?’ you asked, pulling away, smiling at him.

He started to jump again, quickly rushing over to kneel besides the couch table, rummaging through the handful of movies you bought.

He quickly decided on one and the both of you snuggled up under the warm blanket, the white sheen of snow tainting the room a cool colour, only interrupted by the candles on the table.

You lazily sat in his lap, your head leaning against his chest as you both half-laid/half-sat on the couch, slowly sipping the hot chocolate, which made Arthur purr at the sweet taste, while the film started rolling.

You intended to make Arthur happy, but you noticed, this was exactly what you needed and wanted today as well.

You turned your head to look at him and pressed a loving kiss to his smiling lips, tasting like chocolate, before you cuddled back into the cozy warmth of his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope, you enjoyed! ;*


End file.
